Percy Jackson - A Wizard ( A Percy Jackson And Harry Potter FanFic )
by gummy204
Summary: The Giant War had finally ended. Everything was peaceful, or as everybody thought so. Luke makes a sudden reappearance, and everything in Percy's life tumbles down. Suddenly he's being sent to a school called Hogwarts, who excepted him inspite of his disastrous math grade. But they teach more of Potions, Charms, and Herbology, rather than Algebra and English. Prophecies are gone.
1. Credits

Hi guys! I did not write this story! Everything goes to ITS_CALLED_SARCASM on Wattpad. Here's the link to her profile. user/Its_Called_Sarcasm . I'm just the copy and paster. And don't worry, she gave me permission to post this story here. I'm not that evil. Hope u like the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**First of all, to all the idiots who are saying this is lame and stupid and whatever else. You haven't even read it yet. And isn't that considered flames! So please, it would be very much appreciated if you didn't comment rude things on this story.**

Chapter 1:

PERCY

Percy was feeling weird. He usually that he came to Camp Half-Blood every summer, but this summer it was different. He was spending most of his summer at his mom's apartment in Manhattan. He had nothing against his mom, or his stepfather Paul, but just he almost missed the excitement. There was nothing to look forward to, or even dread. No Annabeth, no Titans, no Gaea, not even any giants or monsters. This was going to be a long summer. He rang the doorbell. His mom opened the door.

''Percy!'' she yelled, giving him a hug worthy of his half brother Tyson."How are you? Do you know how worried I've been? Have you ever heard of a son who leaves his mother to fight giants?''

"Nice to see you too."Percy muttered.

His mother led Percy into the apartment. His stepfather appeared out of his bedroom and grinned at him.

"Crushed you to death, didn't she?" he asked.

"Now Paul, you know I was happy to see him," his mom replied.

"Sure you were."

Percy left his parents, went to his room, and dumped his bag on his bed. He sighed. His room was filled with boxes, so he guessed that his mom was doing spring-cleaning a little late this year. There were boxes labelled books, Percy, Gabe, household items etc., but one box caught Percy's eye. It was a small carton, as compared to the others. It said 'photos' in his mom's handwriting. Percy went over to check it out. There were young pictures of Percy, his mom, his former stepfather Gabe Ugliano. In the bottom of the box, there were pictures of her mom in strange black robes flying on a broomstick in some sort of playground. In the background, there were three huge hoops like the ones those sticks in bottles of bubbles had, except only like a hundred times larger.

Percy going through more of these pictures when his mom came in saw what he was doing.

"Those are my childhood pictures," she said quietly.

"They're cute. Nice photo effects with the broomstick pictures."

Percy didn't know why, but his mom went white at that comment, and exited the room, muttering something about lunch. Then Percy started unpacking his stuff and putting it in place. He opened his bag and saw the picture of his girlfriend, Annabeth. It had been about two weeks since he had seen her. Two since she had left for San Francisco to spend 'quality time' with her dad. He still remembered when she had told him that she was leaving for California.

He was sitting on the beach watching the waves when she had come and explained that she needed to go for the whole summer to visit her dad and meet him.

"Of course, I'll miss you," she had quickly added. "Like a lot."

"Iris Message me."

"Duh, Seaweed Brain!"

They had then kissed quite passionately for a while and then sat on the beach, arm in arm, talking about the Giant war, which had happened about a year ago now.

As Percy was reminiscing about this memory, his mother called him for lunch. His mom had made pasta, something he loved.

*******************************************************************************

The next day, since Percy had pretty much nothing to do, he helped his mom finish spring-cleaning. He saw more of those weird photo effect pictures the ones you take at studios, but his mom refused to talk to him about it. He would have given up, but there were many pictures of her like that. Strangely, they all seemed to be staring at him and constantly moving, but Percy managed to ignore that. The setting was in a beautiful castle, judging from the pictures. The most unnerving picture was of a guy, about 15, who had hazel coloured eyes, a thin face, and his hair sticking up. He felt a strange connection towards him, but decided to keep it a secret.

"Hey mom! Who's this guy? "Percy asked, showing her the picture.

"Oh! Him!" His mother said in a small voice. "He was just a guy who went to the same school as I did."

Before Percy could ask any more questions, there was a little glimmer in the room. An Iris Message. We turned. It was Annabeth, seemingly flustered.

"Hey!" Percy said. "What's up?"

"Percy!" Annabeth said. I need your help. I'm coming to New York immediately. I'll take a flight to JFK-"

"Whoa! Back up! What happened?"

"He's back, Percy." she said, "He's back."

"Who's back?" Percy asked, confused.

Then he heard his voice. He knew that voice a little too well. That person had haunted his dreams since Percy was 12. His evils had ended last year, on Percy's birthday, coincidentally (not, of course) but he was back again. Ever since the Doors of Death had opened, Percy had known it would happen, and had dreaded it. The doors were now closed, but he had had plenty of time to get out.

"Oh! It's him." Percy said in a small voice.

Annabeth nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

PERCY

Percy had battled about a million monsters since he had found out that he was a demigod. But a mere cup of coffee with Annabeth made him nervous. Especially since HE was coming.

As Percy entered Starbucks, he looked around for them, but couldn't see anyone. He waited five minutes before they entered.

Annabeth was looking pretty as usual, with her blonde hair down today. She was only wearing a shirt and jeans, but Percy's stomach still did a little lurch. Then he saw him. His blonde hair was now shaggy. He had had the courage to wear a Camp Half-Blood shirt. A long scar still ran along his cheeks. Luke.

He smiled at Percy, took Annabeth's hand, and came over.

Immediately, Percy felt a pang of jealousy against him. Percy knew that Annabeth used to have a major crush on Luke, but after his death, had started liking Percy instead.

When Luke took Annabeth's hand, she blushed, but on seeing Percy's expression, let go of it immediately and came over to talk.

"Hey Percy,"she said.

"Hey Annabeth,"he said."Hey Luke."

"Hey"

"So,"Percy said,trying to start the conversation."Annabeth told me that you were back from the dead. The Doors of Death, I'm guessing, but if Hades isn't catching people and deporting them back to the Underworld, there must be about a thousand souls who are here but are not supposed to be."

Luke smiled."You're right Percy, I did come through the Doors of Death, and after the seven of you closed them, Hades DID deport the souls back, but for some reason, a few souls, like mine, did not get deported back to the Underworld. Whether Hades forgot, or made a mistake, or I was given a second chance at life, I don't know, an as you can see, I'm not complaining"

"Okay. Supposing I believe you, but why show yourself now, why not immediately after you came back."

"The time wasn't right. If I had barged in on you before, your whole quest would have been ruined. Would you really want that? I had to time my appearance properly, and only after the second great prophecy."

"Point taken, but why meet here, and not at camp?"

"Too dangerous. What if nobody listens to me? That's why I'm asking you and Annabeth first. If I go with both of you, people might think that I'm good now,"Luke replied, but with a tone of bitterness in his voice.

"So when are we going to camp?"

"After we finish talking."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's catch a cab to Long Island."

************************************

The cab ride was quiet. Nobody talked, except for the driver, who was singing along to 'California Gurls' on the radio. When they reached, Annabeth handed over a roll of mortal cash to the driver, and the three of them got out and stood staring at the pine tree at the hill, while the taxi driver speed away.

Slowly, they walked towards the tree, wondering of what to tell Chiron. When they entered and went to the big house, they found Mr D sipping diet coke and playing cards with Chiron and two satyrs.

" Percy-"Chiron started, but his voice faltered when he saw Luke.

"Ahh! Leslie Cameron!" Mr D said," Welcome back."

Chiron ignored him and said,"It looks like we have a lot to discuss. Percy, call for a cabin counsellors' meeting."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

ANNABETH

Annabeth was walking along the beach near her dad's house in California, thinking about that day's events.

She had planned to do the usual with her dad today, go to the beach, spend the day there, have a picnic, come back, watch a movie, and sleep. But when Annabeth entered his studying this morning, he looked quite flustered and worried.

"Dad? Whats up?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, Annabeth! I'm afraid we can't do anything today. Chris just called. There's an emergency at work. I have to go. How about you go to the beach and spend the whole day there? You can catch the bus home rather, take the car. That'll be safer,won't it?"Her dad said, absent minded."You can come back whenever you want. Then if I have time, we can watch our movie."

Annabeth just nodded. She knew that going to the beach was better than hanging around at the house. She drove to the beach and set up her stuff - a blanket, an umbrella, her picnic basket, and her bag, which had her swimsuit. After that, she didn't know what to do.

When she came with her dad, she usually just lounged around, talking to her dad never really paying attention to her surroundings. Her dad was with her, and that was enough. But today for the first time, she looked around.

Like a Californian beach, there were palm trees around. There was an old shop, called 'Hal's', where she and her dad bought their drinks. On the boardwalk, there were many shops and stalls, which was where usually the kids her age hung out.

After changing, she usually wore a robe to hide her bikini, because it still made her uncomfortable,along with a hat and sunglasses. All the other kids used to stare and laugh at her for covering herself up, but she didn't care. There was a girl, Lindsay, who was nice to her asked if she wanted to hang out together, but Annabeth wasn't leaving her dad.

Today, Annabeth changed and went to her spot only to find Lindsay.

"Annabeth!" She yelped. "You're alone today! Wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" Annabeth replied,since she was getting bored anyways.

They talked for a while, but it was getting hotter by the minute, so they decided to go for a swim. Annabeth removed her glasses,hat and robe and jumped in the water. Lindsay followed. They enjoyed the water and soon waded out, and went to the boardwalk. Annabeth and Lindsay went to the stalls, had a soda and enjoyed a picnic.

While they ate, a guy walked over to their spot. He was sort of muscular, had golden hair and dark brown eyes. Annabeth knew this guy. He was one of the idiots who laughed at her usual getup. He probably didn't recognise her in a bikini.

"Hi." He said, in a calm way."I'm Jake. We're right over there having a picnic. Perhaps you would like to join us? You can bring your friend Lindsay if you like."

Without even thinking she said,

"No thanks." Annabeth knew that she would never leave Percy for this guy.

Just then, she heard a familiar tinkling sound.

Lindsay would have heard it too, because she said, " Ice cream!"

She grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her to the ice cream van. Annabeth knew that she wasn't being dragged for ice cream, and she was right.

"What was that about?"she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged. "Does it look like I know?"

Lindsay smiled." He looked pissed that you rejected him, but he deserved it."

"Yes. Yes he did."a voice said from behind.

Annabeth turned and gasped. "Luke!"

"Annabeth."he said. He looked almost the same. The same sandy hair. The same blue eyes. Except that he was a good two inches taller and that his scar, which used to run along his left cheek, was slowly fading.

"Look at you."he murmured." So pretty now. Of course, you were always very pretty. I was just a fool not to recognise it."

Annabeth took a step back. She was not a fool. This easily could have been a monster. Anyways, Luke was dead. But why did she have a strange feeling, the one she usually had when she saw Percy after a long period of time? After thirty seconds of pondering, diguised by a look of shock on her face, she accepted the fact that this person was indeed Luke.

Annabeth was faintly aware that Lindsay had left, and it was just her and Luke now. In her mind, the picture of Percy was fading. But of course, that was because of ...heck, even she didn't know what was happening, but right at that time, her phone rang, and she snapped back to reality.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

ANNABETH

It was Percy. Of course it was Percy. Who else knew that she had her phone with her in California,except for Chiron, but he would never call unless it was an emergency. But it WAS an emergency. Luke was back. guy who she had crushed on since she was seven, until of course she had met Percy.

He was standing right in front of her. Staring at her face face intently while she excused herself. She went a little far and and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Percy said." Annabeth?"

"Hey Percy." she said, feeling a little guilty about Luke being about ten metres away.

She wondered if she should tell him. Of course she should. Percy was her , there was nothing going on between Luke and ?

"How are you? Enjoying San Francisco?"

"Hmmm..."

She shouldn't tell him. He would get too worked up.

"Annabeth, is anything wrong? You sound low today."

How sweet of him too ask. He deserved to know.

"Nothing big. Its just that dad's working today and I'm at the beach alone so I'm getting bored."

She couldn't bring herself to do it. But she had to.

"Oh. Well, anyways, I've shifted to my mom's yesterday, and I'm just doing late spring cleaning here, so I thought I'll give you a call."

He's helping his mom. Aww. He should know, and that's final. Except, just not now. Annabeth would just tell Percy later. It wasn't that big of news right? Just her ex crush meeting her suddenly at a beach scaring her to death was not much of a big deal right?

"That's really nice. Listen, could I call you later? I'm a little busy now. Dad's calling for ice cream."

"I thought you came alone." Percy sounded quite taken aback.

Annabeth silently cursed herself for not remembering that.

"I know. He's calling from home. I have a call waiting. He probably wants to have ice cream back home."

"Oh. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that, Percy hung up.

Annabeth felt terrible. She was probably the worst girlfriend ever. She deserved Tartarus. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but only slight.

She walked over to Luke and asked straight," What are you doing here?"

Luke grinned, "How about first we go to your dad, who's calling you for ice cream, then talk?"

Eavesdropper!

"Fine." Annabeth muttered, irritated. He had been here about five minutes, and was already getting on her nerves.

Annabeth took her dad's car to go home. She was well aware of the fact that Luke was sitting next to her, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring.

"So," Luke said, obviously trying to make small talk, " You and Jackson are..."

"Together." Annabeth confirmed. Just in case he was wondering, which he was, since there was a glimmer of disappointment on his face, but he quickly hid it.

"Since when?"

" Last August."

"After the war?"

"Yeah."

"I always thought you would make a good team." To say that Annabeth was surprised was an understatement. She almost crashed the car.

Luke chuckled."Calm down."

"Yeah. But, you really mean it? What you just said?"

"Of course."

"Well thanks." They rode in silence after that.

************************************

After reaching, her parents had happily welcomed Luke, given him chocochip cookies and yes, ice cream, but most surprisingly, given them privacy in Annabeth's room. After about an hour's talking, Annabeth knew what she pretty much needed to know.

When Luke had finally decided to leave, she was glad. She couldn't stand to be around him at the moment. He got up, walked towards her, said bye, and then he just leaned forward and kissed her.

Yes. He kissed her.

Till the age of about for about fourteen, Annabeth had expected to be overjoyed if something like this ever happened. But now she felt nothing but rage. She pushed Luke off her, who looked at her in confusion.

"C'mon Annabeth",He said." Don't tell me you've never wanted this."

"Actually, I have, but never after I was fourteen."

Annabeth needed someone. She needed Percy. She went to find a coin to iris message him and tell him about Luke. Not about the kiss though , that would be a secret between her and Luke.

But she had a few other things on her mind

One: She needed to go to New York.

Two: Luke liked her.

And three: Maybe, just maybe, she still liked him back.


	6. Chapter 5

PERCY

After arriving at Camp Half-Blood, everything went pretty much how Percy expected it to go.

On seeing Luke, Chiron had (obviously) called for a counsellors' meeting. All the satyrs ran across camp and banged on every single cabin until the counsellor came out, seemingly irritated.

After about half an hour, everybody finally gathered in the new Rec room,which had obviously been designed by Annabeth. It wasn't much of a rec room though,because it was only used for meetings.

Annabeth had really planned the rec room(or as Percy liked to call it - 'The War Meetup)properly.

In the middle, there was a huge round table surrounded by chairs all numbered according to their cabins having the counsellor's name on it.

They were one of those plush comfy recliners with a built in cup holder, dining tray, and foot stand. Amazing for meetings usually involving the campers' probable deaths.

The table itself was laden with all kinds of delicacies- ready made chicken nuggets, cereal bars(for the Aphrodite kids,boy, even PIPER was health conscious since she'd started dating Jason), nachos with cheese sauce and Ritz Bits.

In one corner, was a miniature replica of camp. Miniature somehow did not fit the bill. It was at least as big as Percy's room. Every single detail was perfect, from the ruins of the labyrinth to the lava climbing wall. It was magically enhanced. You could see every single camper on it. You could see them walk, talk, eat and even sneak out at night without permission. Even the birds flying and the animals in the woods could be seen in it. It was like the mini mountain from the movie Rachel had suggested to him-'Spy Kids' or something. It was about kids who were spies(duh). Nice to know that demigods weren't the only abnormal people in the continent. Anyways, mini camp(MC) was like watching live 3D Tv of the camp, but of course without glasses and for strategic purposes only.

Two walls of the room were inbuilt bookshelves. One wall contained old books,scrolls and almost every Greek mythology book imaginable. The other wall had strategic plans, camp history, books about recent wars in the last thousand years, and a bio data and report card of every single camper till now.(Annabeth thought that in case someone betrayed us, the camp had serious info about them.)

Everybody was tense about the Luke chapter. Most of them had their hands on their weapons, ready to take Luke down if needed. Only Butch from Iris cabin, Katie from Demeter,Piper, and Rachel were calm.

Oh, and Annabeth. She was definitely acting calm. It was too eerie for words. She usually tries to cheer them up if the campers are troubled or depressed before emergency meetings(since it usually predicts something dangerous), but today she was the one who looked like she needed some serious cheering up. Something WAS up,but Percy wasn't going to force it out of her. She would tell when she needed to.

About a minute later, Chiron walked in, Luke following him. Everyone went stiff (more than they were before at least) and there was pin drop silence.

Chiron started the meeting. They pretty much discussed what Percy already knew from his talk with Luke earlier. They talked for an hour, but Percy wasn't actually listening.

When the meeting got over and it was time for Chiron to make his decision. Well, technically it was up to Mr D to make the decision, but no one cared about his opinion(though no body would ever say that aloud in fear of being turned into a dolphin).

Anyways, Chiron made the decision. He decided to give Luke a second chance. It was kind of obvious to Percy. But what was surprising were two things.

One: Luke was no longer the cabin counsellor. He had lost that privilege.

Two: He had a tour guide. What was the point. Sure, the camp had been redesigned , but he didn't need a tour guide. Chiron asked for volunteers. Only Annabeth had raised her hand.

Basically, Luke looked pretty happy to Percy. According to him, the only downside was that he didn't get to sit on the counsellors' comfy chairs.

After the meeting was adjourned till later, Chiron called Percy aside.

"Percy," Chiron said gravely,"We finally got peace, but it looks like things are shaking up again. But for now, it's nothing serious. There is no point in you staying at camp now. Perhaps you could go to your mother's home for the school year."

The way Chiron said the words 'mother's home', Percy got a feeling that he wasn't talking about Manhattan. But he one thing, he was being kicked out of camp. He wanted to stay so badly, but he knew there was no point arguing with Chiron.

Percy reached his mom's place by late evening. He was tired and flustered by the day's events. He went to look for his mom, but could not find her. He decided to check her room.

As soon as he entered the room, Percy heard a fluttering sound, saw a white fluff flying out of the window, with his mom standing right beside it, looking very calm and composed. When he went forward to the window and checked further, he saw a bird flying away. He was pretty sure what it was. He had seen it in Annabeth's cabin. Her mom's sacred bird, though Percy knew it wasn't related to anything Greek.

It was an owl.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

PERCY

Percy could not believe it. An owl. Sure, he had seen many of them before, but today, Percy had a strange feeling. And his mom was related to it.

Percy looked at her. She was watching him, looking very calmly.

She came forward, and said, "Percy, it's time for you to know."

"Know what?" Percy asked, confused.

"The truth. About Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" The name sounded eerie and strange yet quite familiar. Percy felt a strange connection to the word. If he had been confused before, he was now probably going crazy.

"Kitchen. Now." his mom said.

Percy went to the kitchen and say down on the table. His mother followed. Suddenly, she turned uncomfortable. They sat quiet for a minute, and then she spoke:

"I don't know where to start, Percy, but when you were twelve, you didn't get the whole explanation of your life. Only half of it. Your father's side of the story. It's time I told you my side. "

Percy looked as if he were about to faint. His eyes were wide, his jaw hanging out, and he had a constipated look on his face. He'd had that look once-in front on Annabeth, but she'd just laughed and said that he was the only guy who pulled it off.

In the kitchen, his mom continued," Long time back, probably a year before you were born, there was a guy. Called Voldemort. He was a wizard."

"You mean like a magician?" Percy asked, still gormless.

His mom sighed." No Percy. He was an actual wizard. He had a wand, and he could do magic. Anyway, he was evil. He turned against the Ministry of Magic, yes there is one, before you ask, and he killed endless number of number of people. Soon..."

His mom went on for an hour going on about 'Voldemort's' story. If involved a guy named Harry Potter, an orphan.

After the story, she explained the life of wizards. Godric's Hollow, Gringots and of course, Hogwarts, the school, which seemed too good to be true.

In the end, Percy asked, "Why do I need to know this?"

His mom gave a shocking reply, "Because you are one of them. One of us."

"Wait. What? You're a wizard?"

"Witch." His mom corrected him." Pureblood."

"So all of those pictures I saw earlier were not Photoshop?"

"No."

"Those were Hogwarts pictures?"

"Yes."

"Who was the guy in the picture then?"

His mother smiled, almost in an evil way.

"That's for you to figure."

Percy gaped at her. She pretended not to notice and continued.

"The owl had your letter."

"What letter?"

"Your Hogwarts letter Percy. You should guessed that much at least."

"Uh..."

His mom removed the letter from her pocket and put it on the table. Percy stared at it for a minute before opening it.

The envelope said Mr. Percy Jackson, the window, His mother's apartment, Manhattan, New York.

The inside freaked him out even more.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Jackson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Horace Slughorn,

Deputy Headmaster

To add to it, there was another page.

UNIFORM

Mr. Jackson will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

Mr. Jackson should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Mr. Jackson may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Percy was shocked. With two Ks. He had been accepted into Hogwarts. He didn't know whether he he should be happy or sad. He decided to go with happy. He smiled and asked his mom where they would get all of the strange stuff like a wand and a cauldron.

"Oh, you'll get that in Diagon alley." his mom replied casually.

"And where is this Diagon Alley?"

"In London. We'll go tomorrow. I'll come with you till there, at least. Pack all your clothes. Don't take too many."

Percy just looked at her for a minute then went to his room. He did not start packing right away. He iris-messaged Chiron and told him first. He looked as if the worst had come and gave Percy his blessing for no apparent reason.

After talking to Chiron, Percy packed up his clothes and then lay on his bed, unsure of whether to go or not. Today was July 26th. That meant he had roughly five days to answer the letter. In the end, he decided to go. He got up to iris-message Annabeth and tell her he was going.

Annabeth's face went from sad to happy when she saw Percy. She filled him in of what had happened after he had left. They talked for about an hour, until Percy finally told her about Hogwarts. Her face was scrunched up while she was listening to Percy. In the end, she smiled wished him luck for his new school, and just cut the message.

That just made Percy feel even more miserable than before.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

PERCY

"Wow. This is seriously cool."

Percy had never seen anything like Diagon Alley before. When his mother had 'apparated' him to London, the first thing they had visited was The Leaky Cauldron.

The guy called Tom had given them rooms, and Percy had dumped all his stuff in the rooms.

"Now what?" He had asked his mother.

Sally smiled slyly. "Now for your books and other equipment. You won't need much. You're only going to Hogwarts for a year."

"Why only a year?"

"Because you're one of a kind. Half demigod, with one of the most powerful Gods as your father. And half wizard. It also helps that you're descended from Ignotus Peverell."

"Igno who?"

His mother gave him a look before continuing, "There is special blood running through your veins. You have already mastered in learning the gifts of your father. Now it's time for you to learn the skills from my side. You only need one year, because you will progress much faster than others. Haven't you ever wondered why your dyslexia and ADHD was extreme even for a half-blood?"

Percy had wondered that, multiple times.

"It's because you are also tuned in to learn the magic of wizards. The books we'll be buying are written specially for you, in Ancient Greek, since that is the only language you can read. Your brain will be seven times faster than the others when it comes to wizarding magic."

Percy had received a whole lecture of half an hour before they went down to Diagon Alley.

And to say that Diagon Alley was interesting was an understatement.

The colors glaring at him were dazzling and everywhere he looked, a wacky shop was present.

Flourish and Blotts

Eeylops Owl Emporium

Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions

And... Gringotts.

It was a huge building with a few strange creatures standing around.

"Those are goblins." his mother explained. "Gringotts is run by them."

They went into Gringotts. Percy looked around the huge room, before realizing he was in a bank.

His mother went straight ahead to a desk where a goblin was sitting.

"Yes?" he asked.

His mother just removed a key from her robes and gave it to him.

The goblin took the key and examined it, before his eyes widened. He looked at Percy's mother with an expression of what Percy realized, was recognition.

He wordlessly led them to a dungeon, where a cart was sitting ready. They went and sat in the cart, and Percy waited for something to happen. Suddenly, he was jerked forward and riding a cart at the speed of a train.

This is just like a roller coaster, he thought. Except for the safety precautions.

A minute later, the cart stopped and Percy's mother stepped out. She took her key and inserted it in a small hole on a wall.

It's not a wall, he realized. It's a door.

The door was camouflaged to look like a wall. Suddenly it creaked open. What Percy saw inside was so shocking that he almost buckled to his knees.

There were mounds and mounds of gold coins, and even bigger mounds of brass and silver coins.

If he melted the metal and sold it, he would definitely have enough money to build that temple Annabeth had wanted to design on the hill of Camp Half Blood.

His mother took out a bag and scooped some money inside. Soon the bag was bulging, but the vault didn't even look a little less fuller than it was before.

After they were out of Gringotts, they spent the day shopping for his books. He had to but books for all seven of years. He wondered how he was going to finish all of this just one year. His mother may not have doubted his brains, but he himself surely did.

There was a special order for him at Flourish and Blotts. The shopkeeper peered at him as he handed over the books.

After they were done there, he got new robes at Madam Malkin's.

Slowly they finished off whatever tasks were left. By evening, only one thing was left: his wand.

As they reached the door of Ollivander's, his mother told him to go inside alone.

"Go without me. Getting a new wand should be a solitary experience."

And so he went in. The bell on the door rang as he stepped in, and a man appeared. His face was confused when he saw Percy.

"Who are you? You've never bought a wand from my shop before, I remember every wand I've sold. And you're too old to be buying a wand for the first time."

"Actually," Percy spoke up. "It is my first time in this shop. I'm a special case, you see. My mother is sending me here for a year."

Ollivander scrutinized Percy's face.

"Look," Percy hesistated. "My mother's standing right outside. You can see her from here."

Ollivander looked out to see Sally reading a newspaper with moving pictures on it. His face changed to one similar to the expression that the goblin had had earlier that day.

Without a word, he went and got a box from inside. He removed a wand and gave it to Percy.

"Hold it." he ordered.

Percy did. He felt nothing. Ollivander gave him at least ten more wands which gave the same emptiness on holding it.

Finally, he removed a wand from an old dusty corner.

"This may be it." he muttered. "This wand is even more special than Harry Potter's."

He have Percy the wand. Percy held it, and suddenly, the room felt more clear, as if someone had switched on auto brightness in the room.

Percy looked down to see himself glowing. This is sort of like getting claimed.

Ollivander looked at him intently before he said, "Ten inches, made of pure teak, and the core..." he trailed off.

"What about the core?"

"A hair from the tail of a centaur." he whispered. "There has only been one wand in existence of this sort of core, and now you are it's owner."

He looked at Percy with a fearful expression. Then he cleared his throat. "Ten Galleons, please."

Percy paid up and left the shop. His mother was waiting for him there.

"How was it?" she asked, much more cheerful than she had been before.

He narrated the experience while they walked back to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They had roast chicken and Yorkshire pudding for dinner. Sally had it ordered for room service though.

"We don't want to go out many times. Many people have already recognized me, but the correct time for us to reveal ourselves would be your first day of school."

"Yeah. When is the first day, anyways?"

"First of September."

"Hold on. That's..." Percy's eyes widened. "That's the day after tomorrow!"

His mother shrugged. "Suprise. Go pack your stuff in the trunk. Tomorrow, we'll finish the rest of whatever you need, and then tomorrow night, I'll tell you about your family."

Percy raised his eyebrows at the word 'family', but didn't say anything and went to pack.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PERCY

"So let me get this straight. There was an evil wizard named Voldemort, and he basically tried to take over the wizarding world. The guy tried to make himself immortal by makng these things called horcruxes. He made seven of them by killing seven people. And then he hid all of them in different places. And then this guy called Harry Potter came along. Voldemort had lost power because he had tried to kill ths Harry guy. And then Voldemort came back at the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts and tried to steal the sorcerer's stone, in which he miserably failed. Harry destroyed a horcrux, rediscovered the Chamber of Secrets, found his godfather wasn't actually a mass murderer, and then got selected in the Triwizard Tournament, in which an evil impersonator Death Eater disguised as a teacher, put his name in. He then got transported along with Cedric Diggory to a graveyard where the actual mass murderer who have information to Voldemort made Voldemort rise again. Harry escaped and told everyone about it but nobody believed him, and Voldemort got into his head and starting messing up his mind, due to which he went to the Department of Mysteries, where Sirius Black died. Then he basically went on a horcrux treasure hunt, and the evil potions master, Snape, killed Dumbledore, and then Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, destroyed the horcruxes. There was a huge war at Hogwarts, and Voldemort finally kicked the bucket."

His mother looked proud. " You finally got it."

"Yeah. But why do I need to know this?"

"Because every kid in the wizard ing world knows it. And you also need to realize the importance of the story, since you are related to Harry."

Percy looked suprised. "I'm related to Harry?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Cousins."

Percy frowned, but he knew that his mother wasn't going to reveal anymore information. But he had another question.

"Mom? Did you go to Hogwarts too?"

She looked taken aback. "Of course I did."

"But I thought your parents died in a airplane crash and you lived your uncle. You left college to take care of him!"

"No Percy, I didn't. My parent didn't die until I was old enough to take of myself. And in honesty, I left the wizarding world years ago after the death of James and Lily."

Did she know them personally? Percy thought, but didn't voice it out.

"Why did you leave the wizarding world?"

What Percy heard next was one of the strangest things, and he knew of a lot of strange things.

"They should have given him to me. Legally, I was supposed to care of him. I could've raised him along with you. But Dumbledore had to give him to Petunia, of all people. Petunia! She hated the sight of Harry! She didn't want him! I would've taken him in gladly! But Dumbledore had to give him to her! It has to be blood from the mother's side. Well, why? The father's blood is just as fine! But he didn't want to take the chance! What if Lily's blessing only constrains to her own blood? No Sally, it has to be her, not you. See how that turned out!"

"Uh, what?"

His mom looked at him as if she's just noticed that he was present in the room.

"Doesn't matter. I'll tell you when the time comes. Only the teachers at Hogwarts will really know what happened."

"Oh-kay, I guess."

His mom looked at him. But Percy had way too many questions in mind. And he planned on asking all of them.

As the first of September approached, Percy got more nervous.

In the morning, he woke up an hour early than he was supposed to, and paced around in his room, thinking about Hogwarts.

He talked to Chiron and Annabeth, though they were not too happy about being woken up from their sleep. Because of the time difference, it was night in New York.

Chiron seemed to have known a lot about the wizarding world, but he had told us that he couldnt tell them abiut it because he thought it was best not to. He had warned Percy of centaurs at Hogwarts.

"They will be nothing like the party ponies," He said said. "They will be rude, vile and mean, but you must not dwindle with them. You cannot talk to them. They are not kind or helpful, but will harm or misguide you, if not kill you immediately."

Percy had repeatedly assured him that he would certainly not fraternize with the centaurs. His conversation with Chiron had basically consisted of how to take care of himself, which animals and creatures were safe and which were not.

With Annabeth, too, he had had the almost same conversation. She had told him to not let his guard down, and that she had found a book called Hogwarts: A History, written in Ancient Greek in the Big House. She had told him of the four founders, the game of Quidditch, the wars fought, the rise of Voldemort, Harry Potter's great powers, Dumbledore's cleverness, and many other things.

Percy thought he knew all he could about Hogwarts when Annabeth finished her lecture. She ended the Iris Message by telling him not to go into the Forbidden Forest, the secret passageways, and about a hundred other things.

When it was time to leave, Percy and his mother left for Kings Cross Station on a cab. They reached the station by ten thirty, well in time to catch the train.

The part about getting into the platform was tricky. There was immense magic involved in transporting him to platform nine and three quarters. He had to lean against a barrier to get through.

When he got to other side, he knew that people were going to stare at him. He was a seventeen year old who had never been seen at Hogwarts. It was bound to be interesting.

As he got into the train, he searched it for an empty compartment. He finally found one at the end of the train. A girl with shiny blonde hair and large, strange glasses, was reading a magazine called the Quibbler upside down.

"Oh hello." She said, when Percy walked in. "You must be Percy. Our letters this year specified that someone called Percy was joining us at Hogwarts this year. I'm Luna."

"Um, hello Luna." Percy said, keeping his luggage away.

"You don't need to worry about being old, you know? Most of us are doing our seventh year again because of the war last year, so we're all turning or already are eighteen, like you."

"Oh, um okay."

At that moment, the train compartment door opened, and two children stepped in.

"Hey Luna," a plump faced boy started. "The others will be coming soon. Ron and Hermione were having some trouble, I think, and Harry stayed back to help them-"

He broke off on seeing Percy. His companion, a girl with flaming red vivid hair looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"This is Percy." Luna said breezily. "The boy from that letter. He's quite nice. Percy this is Ginny, and that's Neville." She pointed to both of them respectively.

"Hey Ginny and Neville."

"Hey Percy." they said together.

"You know, its weird." Ginny remarked. "I have an older brother with the same name, but he is quite different compared to you."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

Ginny laughed. "Definitely good. Believe me, you don't want to be like my brother."

Percy grinned.

And then three more people stepped into the train compartment.

The first was a boy with flaming red hair like Ginny's, so he might've been her brother. The second was a girl with bushy brown hair all in her face, with her nose buried in her book. And the third was a thin boy with dark hair and green eyes, and a lightening shaped scar on hid forehead.

The scar was a giveaway to who he was. Harry Potter


End file.
